1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sexual devices in general and in particular to an apparatus for providing vibratory stimulus to the partner of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Sexual climax or orgasm is frequently a desired result of sexual activity. However, many women have difficulty achieving sexual climax or orgasm without direct clitoral stimulation. Thus during sexual intercourse in which no direct clitoral stimulation occurs many women are not able to have an orgasm. For such women, other methods are necessary to achieve orgasm, such as, oral sex or manual or vibratory stimulation. Use of these methods is not currently possible during face to face positions.
Additional difficulties exist within female same-sex couples related to difficulty achieving orgasm. For such couples, many sexual positions do not achieve sufficient clitoral stimulation to achieve orgasm. For example, during face to face positions between female same-sex couples is often difficult for many women to have an orgasm.
Previous sexual aids have not adequately addressed the above difficulty. For example, devices to be worn by a male during intercourse, such as, for example U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2006/0030749 to Hung et al. are intended to be worn around the penis of a male user and are not therefore adapted to be worn by a female for female same-sex couples. Other devices, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,717 to Green et al. are intended to be worn by female users only and do not directly stimulate the clitoris of the user's partner. Furthermore, other devices, such as, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,598 to Klein stimulate the clitoris of the user instead of her partner. None of the previous devices enables a user to directly stimulate the clitoris of his or her partner during sexual activities to help her achieve orgasm.